


reset then new game with you

by ambrosiaplease



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, freeform - atsusuna, implied komoyaku, unplanned confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/ambrosiaplease
Summary: Atsumu has only one mission and that is to find his "the one" while Suna is trying his best to not sleep on his "i'm being such a good friend" agenda.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	reset then new game with you

**Author's Note:**

> *taps mic* ahm, please accept this atsusuna idiots in love short fic. :)

Atsumu has been wanting to find his one true love and to be in a stable, healthy, and happy relationship. He looks up to his parent's unconditional love for each other so much to the point that he doesn't stop having dates in search for his 'the one'. Yes, he had flings after flings, gone to several dates and being in and out of infatuation-based relationships but one thing that makes Atsumu different from others (according to him, which he said proudly, of course) is that he never, in his entire life, tried to ghost anyone. He always makes sure to be honest as soon as possible if he feels nothing or just doesn’t click with his date. In short, ghosting is totally forbidden in Atsumu's vocabulary and he also doesn't give false hope to those people who likes him.

"Shouyou is cute and has the sweetest smile but I don’t think I have enough feelings for him? Ya know I need to be sincere and my feelings should be true if I really like him, ayt?" Atsumu drops his head on the table, currently sitting in front of Suna who is busy doing his essay about economic history of Europe in their dining table.

"Maybe he's not the one, Tsum. You can find someone again. Try and try until you die, I guess?" Komori shouts from the living room, still all lovey-dovey with his boyfriend.

"The last time I checked, Rin is my one and only roommate in our simple yet happy abode. How come both of ya are occupying our couch?" Atsumu shouts back.

"I think I’m gonna agree with Komori this time. Or why not take a break from being your own cupid. I don’t know, why not enjoy being alone for some time?" Suna suggests without taking his eyes away from his laptop. He had acquired the skill of multitasking (of doing his paperwork while being all ears to Atsumu’s ramblings) after being roommates and of course, friends for god knows how long.

"Yeah, take a break from being paranoid of dying alone. You can adopt a cat and embrace the single life with a cutie puffball." It is Yaku's turn to mess with Atsumu.

"How about you guys give me a break and get out of my apartment right now?" Atsumu yells at the couple who are not bothered even the slightest. He is now irked by that fact that Suna doesn't pay attention.

"Ugh, Rin! when's the submission of that paper you're writing? You are the only person I know who doesn't cram so that only means, you let those whipped boyfriends on our couch because you don't want them to nag your single ass." Atsumu asks, frown is now visible on his face.

"This is due next Thursday. Nope, they have not renewed their Netflix yet so they are here. They don't bother me when I'm facing my laptop but since you're here, you know the drill. They bother you instead." Suna answers without noticing the wrinkled forehead of Atsumu because he doesn’t take his eyes away from his laptop. 

Suna is a reset feature for Atsumu. That’s why he seeks his best friend’s attention after his breakups or every time he met the 'wrong' people. He likes to hear Suna's lazy voice telling him blunt yet comforting things so he can start with a clean slate to find his one true love again but something has changed that Atsumu noticed lately. His best friend no longer helps him decide whether he'll swipe right or left on some various dating apps he installed on his phone. Whenever Atsumu says he will have a date, Suna will just spend the night at Komori and Yaku's apartment after sending him a forced and not even sincere ‘good lucks’ and 'I hope he's the one' messages.

Atsumu is now decided to know what's wrong because he's not that stupid not to notice that Suna is acting a bit strange or maybe just being a little jealous shit. They need to talk things out because he doesn’t find this funny at all. He sighs in disappointment and cannot take it anymore because Suna is acting like he's no longer interested with his shenanigans because the smiles in her best friend’s narrow eyes are nowhere to be found.

"Rin, can ya stop typing and look at me? I'm sitting here for an hour and yet yer not even looking at me. I feel like I'm talking to a wall or sum’n." Atsumu whines but shows that he’s also getting riled up because of Suna’s indifference.

The brunette looks like he had enough and stops whatever he is doing on his laptop. The volume of the TV from the living room is now minimized and their friends are not even making any sound to interrupt them, or they just want to eavesdrop.

"Can you stop sulking about how desperate you are looking for that damn true love and stop shoving it to my face that I'm only needed when you failed to find them? Is listening how disappointed you are not enough? And after telling all the things that lack in a certain guy you have dated, you’ll going to thank me for feeling better and start finding the right one again?" Atsumu is left speechless for a while. He is about to say something in return but Suna is not yet done with his outburtst. "No matter what I say doesn’t matter anyway because who am I to you? Oh yeah just some kind of a 'failed relationship experience' absorber or a shredder of your false feelings."

There was a dead air silence for a couple of seconds before Suna comes back to his senses. He closes his laptop and about to walk away, not wanting to face the blonde anymore but as a stubborn human being, Atsumu grabs his roommate's laptop and placed it back on the table so they can still continue talking.

"I asked ya a goddamn question, but ya answered it with questions as well and now yer trying to walk away from me? Why don't you just wait and listen to what's gonna be my answer?" Atsumu is pissed for what is happening right now but he can’t let Suna turn his back at him completely.

Suna sighs in defeat for being stopped. "Atsumu, I'm tiー"

"No. you. are.not. Don't ya dare get tired of me, Rin. You're just tired today but don't ya dare say that you're already tired of _me_." Atsumu tries his best to keep his strong façade and to control himself not beg his best friend to stop thinking like that. He will not let Suna avoid him and give him the silent treatment because the scariest thing that can possibly happen is when Suna gets tired and leave him alone forever. He cannot live without their banters, their petty fights over the smallest things, their connivance in making pranks over Yaku, Komori and his twin brother Osamu. Heck, he can't even sleep without cuddling Suna or without them singing their favorite songs together every night until their eyes become sleepy. He is too free-spirited that he fully embraces the fact that Suna is the one who keeps him grounded.

"I'm selfish for always thinking of myself, for always thinking the unknown man for me. I'm too focused on finding someone who is not there for me when I'm down or happy, who is not there to cuddle me, fight me over Samu’s food and sing me to sleep when there's a thunder or if I'm having nightmares. I'm too focused on finding someone when all this time I have you, Rin." Atsumu manages to let it all out. He doesn’t have any plans for saying all of this but thinking that Suna may leave him any moment. Well, he chose to come clean and acknowledged his hidden feelings on a whim.

Suna just stares at him sharply for a while and that makes Atsumu scared for real.

"Oh Miya Atsumu, you really need to be scared as fuck before realizing _that_ shit." Suna teases with his playful smirk like their confrontation didn’t happen at all.

"And we recorded that shit! You guys are welcome! We'll leave you guys alone!" Komori shouts from the door as both decided to give their two friends some privacy. "Yeah, and oh, Atsumu, it sucks to suck, huh?" Yaku agrees before following his boyfriend.

"Go off, assholes!" Atsumu shouts back even the couple were no longer there to hear it.

"You didn't let me finish because you got scared but I’m not surprised since I know you’re plain dumb. All I want to say is that I'm tired seeing you sad and disappointed whenever you realized that you still haven't found whoever they are. I really have no idea why I'm not getting tired of you yet. Is it talent or a curse? I'm not sure."

"Hey! That's too much! Ya scared the fuck outta me. huh?" Atsumu stops smiling and pushes Suna slightly. The latter laughs after seeing his pissed reaction.

"Okay, so what now?" Suna asks, staring at him intently.

Atsumu no longer beat around the bush and decided to be as honest as possible to himself, and of course, to Suna. "Ya matter to me, Rin. Ya really do. This is the first time ya said that I should stop being my own cupid and take a break. That matters to me. Yer right, I will stop this one great love obsession and just enjoy being alone with you than live alone struggling to find ‘the one without you." He can feel that his cheeks are starting to get redder for saying all of that. Suna pokes his all flushed cheek before saying something.

"Just admit that you found him already like for a long time but you're too stupid to realize and go!" Suna never misses a chance to tease him.

"It's not my fault you're too invested in your _‘I'm just being a good friend’_ agenda!" Atsumu retaliates.

"But you do admit that I’m really a good friend."

And then their banters ensue.

"Huh, look who’s talking? You also sulk because you are disappointed that I can't realize my feelings for you? You should've said something to me if you're that good!" None of them are backing down and continue asking each other some silly questions.

"How can I say something if you have new fling every week? Dude, please chill!" Suna is about to turn his back on Atsumu but the latter gently grabs his shoulders so he can’t go anywhere. They are not done yet.

"I go to your room for some cuddles every night. You should've grabbed the chance to say something!"

"Let's just say I'm also scared for ruining our cuddle and banter-based friendship. I mean you have few friends that can stand you. It will be a big loss to you when our friendship is gone."

"Shut yer trap. You’re stuck with me. But what the heck, Rin! Imagine those non-platonic cuddle and lazy make out session we already sharing but because you choose to keep your feelings all to yourself they' were all wasted in the past. I bet yer gonna be a patron saint of people who got friend zoned. Janurary 25th should be a holiday to celebrate your martyrdom!" Atsumu doesn't really give Suna a break. 

"Fine. I'll let you have the last say for now just because I'm already looking forward to the part where we will kiss. You know? after a heated conversion?" Suna sighs. He has more arguments up on his sleeves, but he can't wait any longer. He has been waiting for a long time.

"It's not my fault I'm always right, Suna-san." Atsumu smiles proudly like he really did win something precious.

"It's destiny's fault why I don't have any choice but to accept the fact that I’m your ‘the one’, Miya." 

Instead of a hug, Atsumu locks his arms around Suna's neck like he's choking the latter. Suna takes back what he said when he couldn't breathe properly from laughing too much. Atsumu unclasped his arms and wraps them around the younger.

"Whatever! Just say ya love me and go!"

After catching his breath, Suna hugs Atsumu in return, caressing the latter’s back in a slow up and down motion. He is silent for a few seconds, listening to Atsumu's heartbeat that is faster than his for a while before saying something.

"Just say you love me too and stay."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have reached this part, thank you so much! :)
> 
> Comments are appreciated! uwu  
> let's talk about atsusuna more on [twitter](https://twitter.com/onigirints)  
> 


End file.
